sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bounties
Some of these bounties no longer exist on the wiki, and there are some that can never be filled as the character is no longer alive. Is this page a historical reference to bounties, or ones that are supposed to be current? -- Nasa eagle 03:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *I've removed Sandor's posting since he was captured and killed. --Danik Kreldin 03:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure what the exact intent of this page is. I think it's supposed to be kept in synch and up to date with active bounties on the MUSH, rather than be a historical record of all bounties that have ever been posted. -- Xerxes 03:48, 4 April 2007 (UTC) **It's meant to be an active account of in-game bounties, but my ability in keeping it updated is somewhat hindered, naturally. --Danik Kreldin 03:58, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Scope of Posting I'm somewhat dubious that many of these bounties would've been publicised in the CDU. A good many of these bounties are ones that would be specifically illegal to pursue in CDU space (particularly any which pertain to the war, or who have been charged with political crimes) which would somewhat impede including them in the scope of posting. The information might still be available in the CDU, but would definitely qualify as underworld knowledge, rather than common public knowledge. --Mahon 04:02, 31 October 2006 (UTC) *People on Caspar don't know that the Empire wants to capture Luke Skywalker? -- Xerxes 14:13, 31 October 2006 (UTC) *Know? Sure. But would it be posted at every post office, supermarket, or bank? No. The Union doesn't promote or encourage bounty hunting, and would not standardize or promote the public posting of any bounties, especially those generated from outside the Union. A high-profile target like Luke... well, that's common knowledge, and the rumor-mill and gossip-wire alone would fuel Union citizenry reaction of, "Luke's here? In Caspia? Aren't the Imperials looking for him?". But for more "subtle" targets, I'd doubt that any Union citizens would be aware, or care, really. The Union is a place of amnesty and asylum, and part of the laws do state that a bounty hunter conducting "business" within the Union can and will be brought up on charges. -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:37, 31 October 2006 (UTC) *They aren't posted at the supermarkets and banks in the Galactic Empire either. Generally you would have to go to the Bounty Hunter's Guild to get a list of bounties. If the CDU forbids the Bounty Hunter's Guild then obviously the people there wouldn't have the knowledge. But It is fairly common knowledge that the Empire would be looking for the 'Heroes of the Rebellion,' I would think. However I doubt Caspian citizens would have to look really hard to find bounty information for less famous people if they had a mind to pursue bounties. --ImperialFH 16:01, 31 October 2006 (UTC) *A bounty hunter can conduct business within the CDU... but the restrictions are rather tight. Any bounty of foreign origin would have to be reviewed and approved by our own judicial types. As to the status of the Guild - if the Guild is attempting to expidite the pursuit of unauthorized bounties within the CDU, then they are a criminal organization within the CDU. If said Guild is determined to operate legally in the CDU, then they're stepping lightly and steering clear of prosecuting a by-proxie war on Caspian soil... or outright assassination. Since they're a nebulous entity with undefined aims and no PC direction, I can't tell which is the case, but either pretty much precludes Caspia as a scope of broadcast for most of these bounties (either because the Guild is trying not to irritate the CDU so that it can continue to facilitate the pursuit of non-political marks, or because they act very secretively in CDU space so as to not end up imprisoned for conspiracy-kidnapping or conspiracy-murder charges). In any such case, folks in CDU space determined to find out about such things probably can... by turning to foreign media, or visiting Imperial or NR space - but these are notably different channels than what one would go through to find out about legitimately pursueable bounties in the CDU. --Mahon 04:27, 1 November 2006 (UTC) *I see three issues here. 1. We seem to be tangling up the legality of pursuing a bounty in CDU space with the legality of publicizing one. I could definitely see how reporting bounties would be frowned upon by authorities, but it's separate from the act and doesn't strike me as something that should be illegal in a free society. Of course, it's not my org... so I'm willing to just shrug and defer to Mahon. 2. I'm not exactly sure what "Scope of Posting" actually means. The information on all the posted bounties from whatever region would probably be available to anyone who deliberately went looking for it. So, how does being in Scope differ from out of Scope? 3. This information was properly copied from the MUSH to the wiki, then modified. Nothing has been changed on the MUSH. No one has announced that Caspar should not be included in future Bounty posts. The MUSH (and RP that happens on it) is the primary source, not the wiki. If a change needs to be made it needs to be made on the MUSH, then documented on the wiki. The number of users active on the wiki is entirely disproportionate to the number on the MUSH. We need to strive to include the MUSH in our thinking and make sure we don't become an insular, little oligarchy retro-actively setting policy for the MUSH-at-large. -- Xerxes 13:22, 1 November 2006 (UTC) **1. We're not really tangling anything up (anymore than two inextricably linked acts could be to begin with). Pursuing an illegal bounty is kidnapping (murder if the target is killed). Attempting to facilitate it is conspiracy to commit kidnapping (the facilitator becoming an accessory to murder if the target is killed). Our definitions of 'free society' must differ greatly (in the case of the CDU, we are neither anarchic nor ultralibertarian). 2. It's admittedly nebulous. I take it to mean 'where this information is freely available' (ie not in the CDU). 3. It's not a radical departure from the way that our bounty hunting policies have always been. Posts have been made in the past clarifying our policies (particularly when Malaki was trying to run ICR). But perhaps updates and reiterations are due. I'll add it to my to-do list --Mahon 19:50, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ***1. Okay. So, hanging a wanted poster in the window is enough to earn somebody a conspiracy to commit murder rap. -- Xerxes 22:14, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ****I have this nagging suspicion that the above statement is laced with sarcasm, or that there's some kind of comprehension problem at play. :) But I'll humor this. Maybe. It depends upon what the poster says. If it advertises payment for an unlawful killing, then yeah... it'll probably be taken literally, that you are trying to have this person killed, which can lead to those precise charges. --Mahon 00:55, 2 November 2006 (UTC) * I agree with Xerxes. If the Bounty Hunters Guild is welcome in Caspian Space. Then whatever information on bounties they would currently have listed would be available. If it is illegal to pursue a bounty, then that is a completely different issue. I know that in Imperial Space, the BHG is only forbidden from pursuing bounties on members of the Imperial military and government officials. --ImperialFH 15:34, 1 November 2006 (UTC) * I have a feeling some folks are missing the point. I see no reason that a legal (within the CDU) bounty would not be known about within the CDU. However those bounties that would be illegal simply wouldn't be posted anywhere within the CDU. Persons persuing bounties that are legal within the CDU should obey the law like everyone else has to do and by cooperating with CDU law enforcement it seems to me their job would be easier. Because they have the cooperation of the locals who actually chase local criminals and thus probably know a good number of hiding places and such. I don't know why it seems so hard for everyone to understand. The CDU has laws, they aren't Imperial laws, they aren't NR laws, but within the CDU Imperial and NR doesn't mean a whole lot. Within the CDU both are 'visitors'. * As for the BHG being welcome? I can't see given their general mode of operation that they would be. They routinely pursue any bounty legal or not anywhere the quarry leads them. Such acts are clearly not acceptable by law in the CDU. Now, if the BHG was willing to operate by the letter/spirit of the law within CDU space that would be another matter. But why would they give up their 'go in blasters blazing and kick down every door until you find X' ways when no one outside the CDU seems to care? -- Kiare 20:09, 1 November 2006 (CST) *I think this is a decision that Caspian Admin need to make. Weather the BHG is welcome or not. If so, then weather it would try to restrict the BHG terminals in Caspian space from displaying information on bounties not legal to pursue in Caspian space. I personally don't think the knowledge of bounties is that dangerous. --ImperialFH 04:46, 2 November 2006 (UTC)